MerlinxArthur
by carolina-28
Summary: Drabbles based on the slash pairing Arthur/Merlin. High rating to be safe and will cover a variety of individually rated drabbles.
1. Lost in memories

Warning: slash Arthur/Merlin

This drabble written for the l.j. comm merlin100 prompt #42 memories

My l.j. username is carolina_28

Rating: K+

*****

Ebony, slightly ruffled hair, lay under his palm.  
He had loved and lost but did not forget.  
The creature currently purring was a constant reminder.

_Keep her safe Arthur, I mean it! _

He smiled now to recall the teary-eyed expression, which accompanied the snippy tone, as the beloved pet and familiar was placed in his arms. Then Merlin was gone…fleeing for his life.

Uther was dead, he'd died this morn.

"Perhaps now he will come back to us."

Arthur buried his face in warm fur.  
Lost in memories.  
Images of love.

"Yes, perhaps he will," Merlin said.

The cat purred.


	2. Ownership

Arthur/Merlin slash

Rating: T

For Merlin100 prompt leather

*****

A mark of ownership, purposely put there to remind him of to whom he belonged-as if he would ever forget.

Jealousy was its creator, a loving need to reassure the reason for its continued existence.

The sight of it could induce unbidden passion just as its absence was capable of sparking fear and distrust.

In the dark, Arthur's soft fervent kisses trailed along its length to praise and appreciate the owner of the wrist it adorned.

Merlin gasped as trembling lips trailed an urgent path over the symbolic leather band and in response slid sensitive fingers through silken blonde strands.


	3. moonlight mistress

Merlin/Arthur

Rating: T

For prompt #40 Moonlight at merlin100

*****

Oblivious to his beauty as it bathed him with its gentle glow.

"Nothing special," he would mutter, with a tinge of tantalising pink flushing _those_ cheekbones.

Arthur moved closer, drawn by the man.

"I look like a…" Teeth worried a full lower lip.

Arthur smiled gently and spoke over his nervous and stark naked love.

"Like my moonlight mistress."

Arthur chuckled as the inner fire ignited once more and eyes flashed gold.

Bollocks. It was _freezing_.

"Gods Merlin," he rasped out at the touch of flesh against flesh.

He did not know nor care where his garments had been banished.


	4. rising distraction

Merlin/Arthur

Rating: T

For prompt: _rain_ at merlin100.

*****

"Oh no, _I'm_ in charge tonight!" Arthur rolled over, a fist clenched in midnight warmth as he cradled his lover.

He glanced out of the window and gaped. "If the rain is soaring upwards in completely the wrong direction because of _this _then…you're weirder than I thought"

Merlin was now mewling urgently in protest. "I don't recall you complaining when I encouraged the rising of _other _things."

"Erm, oh…_gah_"

Merlin grinned and then decided impatiently that he _wasn't_ vying for Arthur's attention with the bloody rain of all things. "_In__deed."_

It was the last word uttered for quite some time


	5. Children's games'

Written for prompt #4 children's games' under previous l.j. rowennagal at merlin100 comm.

Rating: K+

*****

Their laughter was innocent and carefree.

War was coming and soon a curfew would prevent such freedom to play at will.

Arthur exhaled harshly, not turning as the door to his chambers creaked open-only one person had that right.

Comforting warmth surrounded him and he pressed back savouring the light kisses which were gently placed along the curve of his neck.

"Merlin," he sighed gratefully, instantly rejuvenated.

They both surveyed the scene below where the children of Camelot participated in their summer games, racing to determine the fastest of them all.

"We'll win Arthur, for them."

They were the future.


	6. cherished

Posted previously for prompt # 20 overwhelmed at merlin100 (optimisstic)

Rating: K+

*****

Kidnapped…taken from his love.

Flames licked heat across his skin.

Surrounded by war ravaged men whose hands held steady against cool metal.

They sneered and jibed but provoked little response. Not anguish nor fear.

His gentle smile rankled. They awaited Uther's command.

_"No!"__  
_

Overwhelming relief mingled with regret that it had come to this.

It was not his desire to bring division to the house of Pendragon but at least this spelt the end.

The ring disbanded as Arthur approached, pulling him loose from his bonds.

They would be cast out…the sorcerer cherished by a Prince more than his Kingdom.


	7. acceptance

_For prompt #21 sword at merlin100_

_Rating: K+_

_*****_

_"Sorcerer."__  
_  
Excalibur pressed against his nape, so softly, yet with controlled precision.

It had not occurred to Merlin that the very weapon sought to protect would be wielded against him. Feeling the burn of Arthur's fierce regard he blinked back the threatening onslaught of tears. Merlin let his head droop as a sinking feeling entered his gut, he had known this day would come but had hoped for acceptance.

He turned and observed conflicting emotions cross Arthur's face.

Anger, pain and confusion fought for prominance.

"I serve only you," he whispered it, this truth.

A brief nod, "Give me time."


	8. You're all the excitement I need

For the Merlin100 challenge #31 "nostalgia"

Rating: K+

*****

Lifting his hands and gaze from the still sharp point of Excalibur, Arthur shrugged; attempting a nonchalance he did not feel.

_Before words could form a denial._

"Don't," Merlin murmured and then a beat. "Come here."

Putting the blade aside was difficult but it was the memories it wrought which he struggled to overcome. Gods he missed those days, full of fight and passion.

"Those days were glorious but..."

His love, his anchor, pressed a tender kiss to soothe his rapid pulse and stroked silver locks.

"…life poses different challenges now."

_  
Warm acceptance._

_Realisation.__  
_  
"You're all the excitement I need."


	9. He chose me

Warning: slash Merlin/Arthur

First person perspective and written for merlin100 comm at l.j.

Prompt #45 misunderstanding

*****

I stared at the items on my bed.

All I have left in the world.

I put them in my pack.

*

It should be peaceful in this place, with only the secrets of the forest.

Rubbing a bruise on my arm, with eyes aglow, I recalled Arthur's words.

If only _that _pain could be soothed by a stroke of the hand.

*

_My father will hate it._

I recalled panic-stricken and regretful blue orbs.

I knew how Arthur worshipped Uther.

I hadn't looked back.

*

"Merlin."

A huff of breath.

"You _idiot_," Arthur muttered. "I was choosing _you_."

He stroked my face.

Finis


End file.
